


His Weakness

by TheEmoVanity



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoVanity/pseuds/TheEmoVanity
Summary: They said he didn't have any weaknesses -- that was until he met you.One-Shot (?)
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Original Female Character(s), The Homelander | John/You, reader/homelander
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	His Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> TV show versions of the character(s).

They said he had no weaknesses. He is impossibly fast and strong. He can fly, has super-hearing, along with x-ray vision. He is a tall, charming, ocean eyed, blonde and has the sweetest smile you’ve ever seen. His laugh could change your whole mood, and seeing him stare back into your eyes made your heart melt. 

Your relationship was far from conventional. For one, the bitch Stillwell would never approve of you two being publicly out together. Plus, you have this teeny aching feeling in your chest that she may have the hots for him. Secondly, _he_ was right, and you two going public as a couple might indeed put you in danger. Homelander has a lot of enemies, and he doesn’t doubt anyone of them would try to hurt you to get to him. As he always says, “your safety comes first.”

“But you did it with Maeve!” you would protest.

“No offense, honey, but Maeve is a supe,” he would say. “Besides, our relationship wasn’t real. It was just something Madelyn wanted us to do. It was good press for a while,” he’d chuckle.

You would pout your sadness, but agree that he was right. Queen Maeve was also bulletproof and could snap a man’s neck with one hand. What could you do? Cower in fear or run away, screaming for help? You were only human.

You remember when you first met, never thinking you two would end up where you are now.

***

* * *

The black smoke was clouding the room so fast you could hardly see. Your eyes were burning as you tried to navigate the small area of your bedroom.

The fire was burning everywhere, all around you, with no real escape insight. Screams could barely be heard, as the fire was drowning most sounds out. You prayed internally that the fire department or _someone_ would come to save you guys, but as the seconds went by and the flames grew more abundant, that thought was becoming a fantasy.

You lived on the fifth floor, so crawling out the window wasn’t an option. The flames were beginning to rise even higher. You were starting to run out of options _and_ time. There was no way you couldn’t take the ‘easy way out.’ Especially knowing your sister and her baby still sound like they’re trapped down the hall. 

You may not be a supe, but you don’t necessarily need powers to save anyone. You turn toward your bed and wrap your full body in blankets, then face the door. 

**CRASH!**

Suddenly, your window is broken, and all the fire starts to lean towards it as if it also wants freedom. 

You were squinting and coughing, trying to breathe through the smoke. You could make out red boots and what seemed to be a red and white cape. 

“H-homelander?” you coughed.

“Ma’am. This place is about to blow. I’m going to have to get you to safety.” 

“No!” you coughed back at him. “I won’t leave my family.” You gathered your blankets and sprinted towards the door and into the hallway. 

Homelander stood agape, amazed a powerless _human_ would reject his help. Quickly regaining control of the situation, Homelander followed you. 

You dropped to your knees, crawling, trying to navigate the halls, with only your blanket and your memory of the house to navigate you. 

“‘aam, let, ‘elp,” you thought you heard from behind you. Focused, you kept pushing forward. You weren’t leaving here without your family. If they died, then you might as well be dead too. 

“Somebody help, **_please_ **!!!” you could hear your sister crying. “Please, help!! I have a baby with me!” You crawled faster toward the voices, ignoring the burning smoke in your eyes.

You _finally_ arrived at their door. _It should be soft enough for me to kick or ram it down,_ you thought to yourself. You flipped over to your back, making sure your body was still covered and began to kick. “Amy, Sarah, I’m right here! Hold on!” you shouted. “C’mon, come on, come on!” You kicked with all your might. **_Crack!_ **The door finally gave in. Your sister called out to you, and you got up and carefully crawled to the corner they were in, avoiding the burning pieces of the wooden floor.

“Thank God, you two are safe.” you cried. “Here, take my blanket!” You wrapped them up as best you could. 

Before you could react, you are pulled up to your feet. “Look, lady, this place is gonna crash, you need to get–” you shrugged the deviant’s hand away. _Homelander's._

“No!” you yelled. You pointed to your right with a cough. “ _Them_ first.”

He glanced at them with an ever so slight look of disgust. A woman and a small infant. He quickly smiled at them and said: “alright, _everything’s_ going to be okay.” Homelander made sure the duo was securely in the blanket, then picked them up and began to fly back the way he came.

Homelander was fast but fast enough to save you too? You weren’t so sure.

 **Crash**. 

The doorframe from the door you kicked down just fell, blocking your exit and trapping you. 

**Crackle, crackle.**

The ceiling was starting to give in. 

“At least they’re safe,” you whispered to yourself. You leaned against the corner they once were in, slid down the wall, and closed your eyes, beginning to accepting your fate. Your tears are immediately evaporated from the heat of the searing flames. 

“Ma’am, you’re stubborn, you know that?” you heard a hard laugh from above. 

You looked up to see Homelander flying a few feet above you with his rand reached out only inches from you. He was acting so calm as if your building wasn’t about to come plummeting down.

You hesitated. Was this not your fate? Your life was boring, and you were just an aspiring book author with no children or significant other. You saved your sister. The _pretty_ one, so she could raise her daughter. 

No! **Fuck that** . You’re a fighter — a survivor. You have millions of stories to tell, _this_ being one of them, and you’re damned sure you won’t be taken out this way. 

You reach up and grab his hand. Before you could blink, you were outside safely on the ground near the other survivors.

“Sorry, if you’re a little discombobulated or nauseous,” Homelander apologized. “I had to move extremely fast to get you out of there.” 

You shook your head no, searching the area for your sister and niece. He noticed. 

“It’s okay; _everyone_ is fine,” he tried to reassure you. Pointing to the medical area, he said: “they’re riiiight over there.” 

You coughed and coughed as you ran toward them, not stopping until you embraced them in a hug. 

“I’m so glad you two are safe,” you cried. 

You made sure the medics had finished treating Amy and Sarah before tending to you. Surprisingly enough, besides a mild case of bronchitis, you were totally fine. 

The residents of your building started to head to the nearby shelter. You stayed behind, looking at your once but now blackened home. 

You assumed after everyone was safe, The Seven would’ve returned to Vought. You were wrong. 

“Y’know, stubbornness can be a big personality flaw.” You didn’t have to turn around to know that voice. Homelander. 

You turned to face your savior. “Lucky for me,” you said matter-of-factly. I don’t care.”

“What you did was stupid,” his tone was more serious now. “You could’ve died back there.”

“They’re the only family I have,” you said. “I had to make sure they were safe.” You shrugged off the fact that you were once again talking back to the tremendous almighty Homelander.

He smirked. “How can a human be so reckless?” 

It was rhetorical, but you couldn’t help responding, “when you love someone, you’re willing to do anything for them.''

He made a quizzical face as he was trying to process everything you just said. “Huh, is that so?”

You only nodded. You decided that it was the end of the conversation and turned to leave. You met back up with your sister at the shelter. Women took most of the beds with children. You happily accepted a mat on the floor right by your sister’s bed. Before you drifted off to sleep, you thought that you’d never forget the man who saved your life. Of course, he saves probably hundreds of lives every day, but for some reason, you felt like you two had a moment together. It felt like time had slowed down when he saved you. 

***

* * *

Your new apartment had two large white window-doors leading to your balcony. You never wanted to lock the window in case _he_ showed up. Besides, if you ever had an intruder, he’d be there within an instant anyways. 

Some nights when you didn’t have to work, you would wait on the balcony for him to fly down and kiss you. Sometimes he’d pick you up and take you on nightly flights across the city. You’d occasionally have to remind him he’s going _too_ fast, and he’ll apologize and say he was too caught up in the moment with you. 

You still wish you two didn’t have to sneak around at night to be together. _One day_ , you’d say to yourself.

“You know what, fuck it?” he once said at the end of one of your nightly flights.

“Hmmm?” you responded as he made you two land on your balcony.

“Fuck the press, fuck Stillwell, fuck all of it.” You looked at him, confused as to what he was talking about. “I want to take you out on a real date. And not at some abandoned empty place. I want everyone to see you. See _us_.”

You were speechless. You always wanted this but never imagined it would _ever_ happen. “B-But Stillwell won’t be happy,” you stuttered out.

“I don’t care about her happiness or Vought’s, only yours,” he said.

Once again, you weren’t sure of what to say. You only managed to get out a “Why?”

“Because,” he started. “When you love someone, you’re willing to do _anything_ for them.'' He kissed you with as much passion as the first time. 

You were still baffled that this was happening but smiled through it. “The annual Vought party is tomorrow night,” he said. With a kiss and another and another, he told you his goodbye. “I’ll pick you up at seven.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda went a different way than I originally planned and ended up with this. I hope you guys enjoyed this though. For those following "Christmas Carol", don't worry, I will still continue it!


End file.
